Peryton
Perytons are a rare species of creatures found along the forested lower reaches of the Alasre Mountains. They look like a strange blend of bird and deer, with feathery wings and taloned forefeet. The males display an impressive rack of antlers. Although they look like deer, they are carnivores and hunt small mammals that they kill with quick blows of their sharp hooves or talons. While they are fully capable of flight, they prefer to remain aground and rarely take to the air. Called death stags by the local population, many superstitions surround these creatures. Myths have it that they are the ghosts of people who died violently; they are said to steal and devour souls, trying to return to life by taking the life energy of others. Most magi believe these are groundless superstitions, tales told and retold by angry shepherds after they lost a lamb or goatling to a hungry peryton. However, a small faction of the Keep believes the peryton might be instrumental in solving the mystery of life and death. Egg A teal egg with a small feathered tail hanging out. Hatchling A fawn with tiny wings has hatched from this egg. It didn't take more than a few minutes until it climbed to its feet and began running around. Even though it looks like a peaceful herbivore at first glance, a second look will reveal the birdlike talons on its forefeet. It also displays hunting behavior similar to a kitten, pouncing at insects in the grass. Its wings are not large enough to let it fly, but it quickly learned to use them to increase jumping distance, snatching out a piece of prey right before the nose of other hatchlings practicing their hunting skills. It tries to avoid fights, using its superior speed aided by flapping of its wings to distance itself from potential danger. Adult Your fawn has grown up into a slender deer-like creature with large wings. Its withers don't quite reach your shoulders. The peryton has grown rather large fangs and watching it dig into a rabbit with those teeth can be a rather unsettling sight, since it looks so much like a deer. It is careful around the other large predators of the Keep, although you suspect its sharp talons would easily be able to drive a panther or mist stalker away if it got too curious. Your peryton prefers to remain solitary, keeping its distance from others of its kind. Only during mating season do the males assemble to fight with their antlers and fangs, trying to impress the females. Sometimes you turn around to find your peryton standing at a distance and watching you, and you can't shrug of the feeling there's some knowledge in that gaze you don't quite understand. However, it never acts aggressively towards you. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 138 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (July/August 2010) *Released: July 15, 2010. *Artist: Umbreonage *Dimorphism: **Males have antlers **Females don't have any antlers Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Deers